


Daddy's Here

by hestommo



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Desperate Louis, Jealous!Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive!Harry, Rich Harry, Smut, alpha!Harry, because of his heat, cant believe i wrote this, he isn't aware though, heat - Freeform, louis is kinda a slut lol, omega!Louis, slight cheating?, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestommo/pseuds/hestommo
Summary: "You've been a very naughty boy, Louis." harry said growling and pinning louis up against the wall. Harry never calls him by his first name and has never been this possessive before, so louis is 100% sure he made an awful mistake."I-I'm sorry, daddy."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, sooo this is my first time writing a story. 'Em not that familiar in writing so sorry if I confuse you a bit with how i elaborate the story.. I'm not that good at explaining and making details so ya. Oh and sorry for grammar mistakes, english is not my first language~ lolol hope y'all enjoy!^^
> 
> PS: sorry if the plot of the story is not that exciting/interesting~ lolol, again, this is my first time writing :) i hope i won't receive negative comments? Thanks, lovelies. Have a great 2017!~ xx

"You've been a very naughty boy, Louis." Harry said growling and pinning louis up against the wall. Harry never calls him by his first name and has never been this possessive before, so Louis is 100% sure he made an awful mistake.  
"I-I'm sorry, daddy."

._.

"Hey baby, Daddy's going to work now. Behave for me, princess." Harry kisses Louis' forehead, smiling, dimples— as if they're little craters in his cheek popping up. "I have an important meeting to attend to, so hopefully you won't disturb us like you always do you cheeky little boy.. Promise not to disturb daddy's meeting?" Harry asks. "Yes, daddy!" Louis nods. "But I'll call you when I'm done with my meeting, is that ok, love?" Harry asks another time, "Okay, daddy"

But of course Louis being Louis, calling his daddy in the middle of his meeting. Because his heat unexpectedly arrived earlier than expected. Louis badly needs his daddy's cock right now. "Daaaaaddyyyyyyy" Louis whines, clumsily tapping the call button on his phone on repeat until a couple rings and his daddy still isn't picking up, he gives up. He feels slick running down to his legs. 'Oh no this is gonna be bad', Louis thoughts. 

A few hours have passed, Harry's still not coming home. Louis is feeling a little bit impatient now and horny too. Because of his heat, Louis is out of his mind as if he's like possessed by some horny evil spirit or something. He can't think straight. He just really needs an alpha's cock right now. So Louis grabs his car keys and without thinking— drives to the nearest club.

._.

In the middle of the meeting, Harry felt vibrating in his pocket. Grabbed his cellphone and saw Louis calling him. Harry loves Louis so much and would answer it right away but he has no time for this now. He sighed, turning off his cellphone and focused on his meeting instead.

Moments later, the meeting has finally ended. Harry is feeling a bit tired but he's excited to go home with his soon-to-be-mate. He turns on his phone and sees 28 missed calls from Louis. Harry feeling worried something wrong might have happened with his baby, instantly dials Louis' phone. After a few rings, Louis picks up. "Daddyyyyy is thaaat youu?" Louis says, he sounds drunk. Harry hearing loud music in the background and hears a "Damn you're so fit baby, you got great ass too.", he also heard Louis giggle. Harry suddenly turning into a possessive alpha. "Where are you Louis." He asked with his alpha tone. "In wellington club, da--" Harry hangs up, not giving Louis a chance to let him finish his talk. He goes to his car and drives to the club. He's holding the steering wheel so hard, his fingers are turning white. He's just so damn angry that his worries turned into anger real quick. 

After Harry arrives at the club, he quickly went inside. There are quite a lot of alphas and betas and just a few omegas in the club. It's quite difficult to search for Louis here, all he can see are dancing, and a lot of grinding. But his eyes suddenly catches louis. He instantly smelt something familiar. Something like heat. Louis' heat. He's with some alphas, Louis letting them grind on him, he sees Louis grinding back and Harry suddenly felt his blood boil. He walks his way to louis and suddenly he sees another alpha going to his Lou. The alpha steals Louis from the others and grabs Louis by his waist. Taking him to the corner of the club. The alpha pins Louis to the wall and grabs his ass, squeezing it while biting at Louis' bond mark, whispering some shit to Louis' ear. And that's it.

Harry growls "Hands of my omega!" grabbing the other alpha, punching him, knocking the alpha out. "Daddy!" Louis whines, Harry ignores him. Grabbing Louis by the wrist. Taking him to his car.. It was silent on the way home and Louis' isn't used to this. "Dadd--" Louis tries to speak "shut up, Louis." Harry says coldly, cutting Louis off. 

When they arrived home, Harry grabs Louis kissing him harshly. It's rough and harsh unlike their other make outs. "You've been a very naughty boy, Louis." Harry said growling and pinning Louis up against the wall. Harry never calls him by his first name and has never been this possessive before, so Louis is 100% sure he made an awful mistake.  
"I-I'm sorry, daddy." Louis says, Harry continues kissing him harshly, stops for a moment and looks at Louis. Louis notices how Harry's pupils are blown. "You smell like him." Harry said "w-what?" Louis asks innocently "oh don't fucking act innocent, Louis. You know what the fuck im talking about." Harry biting Louis' neck. Harry grabs Louis' legs, wrapping them around his waist. Carrying Louis to their room. "Strip. Take off your filthy clothes, slut." Harry says with his alpha tone. Louis being an omega, he should always follow his alpha's orders. Louis quickly took off his clothes.

Harry's finger circling over Louis' rim "You fucking slut, you would let other guys fuck you, wouldn't you, you whore." Louis moans, he doesn't know why but dirty talk turns him on. Harry inserts his finger to Louis' hole. "Words, Louis." Harry growls inserting another finger. Louis moans "n-no daddyy, o-only you." Louis says, whining. Harry laughs sarcastically "only you my fucking ass, Lou." Harry founds Louis' prostate, "m-m-more daddyyy." Louis says coming. "Don't tell me what to fucking do, slut." Harry removes his fingers. Louis whines,

Louis hears the buckling sound of a belt, Harry's belt. His dick suddenly twitched, "please daddy." Louis says. "On your hands and knees, slut. I'm giving you punishment." Louis follows Harry's order, for a moment.. He felt a stinging pain in his bum. "oww" Louis says in pain. He felt another one, and another. Louis looked at his daddy, holding a belt. Spanking him hard. "You get 10 tonight for being a fucking slut, Louis." Louis just nodded with a teary eye, accepting the pain. After 10 spanks, "Im gonna fuck you, Louis." Harry says. "P-please daddy, need your knot." Louis says. Harry places his cock right at Louis' rim. Louis moans, Harry pushes in dry. "D-daddy it hurts!" Louis cries. "You asked for it louis" Harry moves in and out of Louis, slow at first then getting fast. "Gonna fill you up with my knot Lou, you're gonna be so full of my pups" Harry growls, pounding into louis. Louis comes just from hearing Harry say that. White stain splattered to his stomach and chest. Harry growls, his knot forming "gonna come, Lou" Harry shoots his load. Waiting for his knot to come down, after a while he pulls out of louis. 

Harry going somewhere "d-daddy?" Louis calls his daddy, "just gonna find something to clean you up, babe." Harry says. After a few moments, Harry comes back with a wet towel, wiping Louis' come, cleaning him up. Since Louis is back to his senses.. "Im so sorry, daddy. I was just not thinking straight and--" Harry cuts him off with giving Louis a kiss in his lips. "It's okay, Lou. I'm sorry too, i was.. too much, i guess. I went out of the limit and calling you these ugly names, and i'm just.. Sorry. I love you, baby." Harry said. Louis giggles "no it's okay daddy, i love you too." Harry smiles at him, dimples showing.


End file.
